ripperversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Washington D.C.
The Battle of Washington D.C., also known as the Battle of Washington, The Battle of the Capital, or simply as The Battle, was a major battle fought between the newly formed Enforcers and the Dark Order-controlled US military led by President Eric Dumont, AKA Shade. The Enforcers tried to arrest Shade, but he ordered an all out attack on them, which they stopped and neutralized Shade. This battle was the climax of the Reign of the Dark Order. Background Government Coup After Lucas Hughes, the Human Jet, defeats Khaled al-Kanan, the leader of the Nightsquad Terrorist Group, he finds that President Eric Dumont is secretly the terrorist leader Shade. He is asked to do an interview, where he tells to the world the news of Shade being Dumont. In the following minutes after the broadcast, Shade delivers a command to all the undercover Dark Order soldiers hidden in the US government to take control. In the CIA Headquarters, Agent Horace Grant is called in to meet with CIA Director Jackson Scarrow about his mission in Prague, but is interrupted by Scarrow's secretary, who tells him to turn on the TV. They see the broadcast, and immediately after are attack by some agents. They escape, and go to talk to Adam Longe. Attack on Longe Tower Once Grant and Longe return with the newly formed Enforcers (Lightning, Spades, and Thunderbolt), they are attacked by Strike Team 5 (Wildfire, Miranda Sumner, Voltage, and Crossbow). The team of super-soldiers makes there way up the building with a group of US Marines. The two groups battle it out in Longe's office, but the fight is taken into the conference room as Longe blows the strike team through two walls. They fight more, with both teams being evenly matched, until Spades unleashes his full power, which kills Crossbow, and the rest of the team flees. Right after, the team receives a call from Vice President Vernon Ashbury, who tells them to meet them at a secret safehouse in Virginia. Hughes' Return The Enforcers meet Vernon at his safehouse, and they talk for a minute, until Ashbury says, "I'm sorry, guys, they threatened my family," and a group of Special Ops troops raid the building and stun the group. They are transported to a federal prison near D.C. in transport cells. While they are being transported, the Human Jet, who finally escaped Tokyo with the help of The Black Moon, stops the truck and breaks out the team. They then decide to head to the White House to arrest Dumont. Battle Attempted Arrest Once the team reaches D.C., they sneak into the oval office, where the attempt to put Dumont under arrest. This does not work out, as Dumont had SEAL Team 6 on standby in case this happened. They raid the room, but just as they fire their bullets, Lightning super speeds through the room, stopping all the bullets and making an escape route for the team. Once outside, Shade calls for an all out attack of D.C. to kill the Enforcers and take the government for himself. Assault on Washington All of the available US Military troops are sent to Washington, where they are tasked with killing the powerful "Enforcers", as Lightning called them. The army sends in multiple heavily-armed tanks, which prove unsuccessful, as Spades uses his powers to stop the missiles. They then turn to aerial strikes, which are stopped by Blue Bolt, Human Jet and Thunderbolt. Longe and Hughes takes down the jets from the air, and Nick lightning-bolts them down. At the same time, a large number of ground infantry attacks the team, but Lightning, Grant and Spades stop them. They are then rushed with more soldiers. Hughes, who was a soldier himself, has a one-on-one fight with a commander in an alleyway. Hughes knocks him down, but instead of killing him, he asks him why he is doing this. The commander says he has orders, but Hughes says he doesn't have to follow them. The commander thinks about it, and then calls for a retreat, saying it's on the order of Dumont. Shade, unhappy with the outcome, decides that he has to "do it himself" Final Battle Eric Dumont presses a button on his desk, and his chair lowers down into a room under the oval office. There stands a giant mech suit, which Dumont climbs into, and rockets to the downtown area where the battle is happening. He calls in the Strike team as well. They battle, and the team kills Miranda Sumner. Shade knocks out Grant, Thunderbolt and Spades, while Lightning is knocked away. Longe and Hughes try to fight him, but the mech is too powerful. He knocks them to the ground, and shoots a barrage of missiles and bullets at them. As the dust fades, instead of them being dead, Carnage is standing there smiling. He jumps at Shade, and destroys his mech, and sends him flying into the White House. Arrest of Eric Dumont After being found in the rubble of the White House, Shade is arrested by the Enforcers, and sent to Alcatraz, which is now being used as a prison for super powered individuals and high-risk prisoners. The two remaining members of Strike Force 5, Wildfire and Voltage, are sent there as well. Aftermath Rebuilding After Dumont is impeached and sent to Alcatraz, Vernon Ashbury apologizes for being blackmailed and assumes the role of president, and puts Arnold Pitts as his Vice President. His first order of business is to eliminate all remaining members of The Dark Order and any of their associates. Rebuilding begins in Washington D.C., and the White House is put back together and remodeled within days. All historic artifacts inside the building were replicated. The rest of the nation's capital is rebuilt within weeks. The battle cost the US millions of dollars in damage, and 27 civilians lost their lives. Longe tower, which was partially destroyed when it was attacked, is rebuilt and remodeled, just as the White House was. Reactions Much of the public commends the Enforcers, including President Ashbury and Vice President Pitts. They were given medals of honor by the president, but Thunderbolt, Spades and Lightning's identities were kept secrets to the public. While many people saw them as heroes, some people saw them as problems, blaming them for the excessive force used to stop Shade and the Dark Order. In the wake of the battle, an anti-superhuman group was founded by Xander Fox, CEO of Fox Industries Enforcers The Enforcers were officially recognized as a part of the US government, and their headquarters were built in Marin County in California. Lucas Hughes and Adam Longe chose to become full-time members, while Henry Roark, Nick Casey, Jeffrey Smith, and Owen Michaels all decided to return home to their family and friends.